High Expectations For Captain Jack Sparrow
by Catcrazy66
Summary: Jack Sparrow realises he is doing something he wouldn't normally do... could this be? Is Sparrow finally in LOVE! all the drama, action, romance and so much more rolled into one :
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

As Jack walked briskly onto the plank holding his precious gem in his arms he could not hold back the anger he felt towards Will. Muttering dark curses under his breath he was half inclined to out down Elizabeth where he stood and run back to kill William Turner. He fought to suppress his building anger and tried so very hard to concentrate on the woman he loved.

As they stepped onto The Black Pearl Jack felt at home already however not relaxed. He hurried over the deck and at two steps a time he leapt up the gleaming black wooden staircases that shone from water spray and finally managed to enter his cabin opposite the helm. He thought to himself _**'This is NOT how I wanted to find her; how the blazes did he end up resorting to.. to.. that!'**__._ Still cursing Jack strode over to his bed and pulled back the soft covers.

He dared a glance at _his_ Lizzie to find her peaceful and asleep. His gaze turned to a look of pure horror as he realised the vivid red hand marks that now circled round her throat and as he had feared there were several ripe bruises starting to show on her arms and legs; and also the marks on her face where Will had slapped her now faded but left her with a ghostly complexion. He wanted to cry himself as he played all kinds of unwanted and horrible things that could have happened to Lizzie. On her soft cheeks there were stain marks where she couldn't of stopped her hysterical crying and screaming and pleading for help when Jack had found ..._**them**_, and every now and then she took in snuffling breaths almost as if she cried whilst unconscious.

Her eyes although closed were red and puffy and she had now started to take in shuddering breaths. Her breathing had now come to Jack's attention as he noticed that it had turned shallow which of course was never a good sign, so he pressed to fingers to her neck to check her pulse... it was just about ok.

He became increasingly anxious that she was going to slowly slip away and leave him, and the thought twisted in to a dark but grand oak tree in his mind which branched off with all possible and terrible thoughts. He began to panic and thought _**'what if she does leave me?' 'I won't be able to cope' 'oh my dear god she IS going to go!' 'I DEFFANATELY WON'T COPE!' ...**_

He slowly and hesitantly leant down and kissed her forehead before he lay her on his bed gently, covered her with the red quilt and without taking his eyes off of her he closed the crimson silk curtains that encapsulated her.

Jack pulled a chair up beside the bed and drew his hands up to his face and silently sobbed. _**'What could he do?' 'What would he do?'**_.

So many troubling thoughts played on his mind. First and foremost there was that fleabag Will. He wanted to turn back and shoot Will right where he stood or lay whether he was conscious or not. Jack replayed in his mind when he had punched Will at his hardest in the face after he had pulled him off Elizabeth and he half smiled to himself because it had felt good. He sighed with relief that he had found her just in time otherwise who knows what would have happened to her.

Jack thought, _**'How the hell could someone do that?' 'If it were me I could never ever treat the woman I love, treat Elizabeth like that!'**_ He became so angry that he got up and swept all his paperwork, maps and valuables off his desk and overturned it. It made such a noise that he thought the whole of bloody Tortuga would of heard, however no-one was in sight, which was probably a good thing as he felt like shooting anyone. Jack then went about his room turning things over and lobbing heavy items as far as possible. Jack then picked up a glass and squeezed it until it broke and tiny shards flew everywhere as well as into his hands. "Oh bloody hell!" he shouted and picked up another glass and when it had hit the opposite wall forcefully it also broke into tiny glass pieces. Finally he sat back down again having unleashed some but not all the pent up fury inside.

Jack reached for rum from under his bed and realising there wasn't any he said "Why is the rum always gone?"...

All of a sudden a small, timid and haggard voice sounded from behind closed curtains in front of Jack.

"Jack... ar... ar... are you o...k?"

Jack leapt up with a sigh of relief at the voice of someone who had difficulty breathing.

"Lizzie!" he exclaimed.

"Lizzie its ok, you're safe, you're safe, I won't let anyone harm you understand?" shouted Jack with an incredulous look on his face and realising he didn't need to shout anymore he pulled back the crimson curtain to find a gaunt ad worn Lizzie laid back fighting for breath...

Chapters will be coming in soon!


	2. Chapter 2

**Just so everyone knows I am under no condition prepared to follow the poc storyline and have followed a different path so I am just using the characters and their background history. I do not own pirates **

As Jack watched the Flying Dutchman he sighed inwardly to himself. He slowly sat down onto the grainy however surprisingly soft white sand of an unknown island.

_Ha!_ He said to himself, 'bloody island, bloody unknown... not bloody unknown to me' he grumbled under his breath.

Jack squinted at the burning hot sun in the sky and his gaze finally landed back towards his beloved sea. Jack sank down into the sand and closed his weary eyes thinking quietly to himself.

_Hmm maybe I need to restock, might not be any left... maybe there is some left... I'm sure I restocked last time... not going to use it even if I wanted to... not going to touch it._

Truth was, Jack Sparrow hated this island with a passion. He grew extremely tired and frustrated when pretty much all his enemies seemed to land him back on the same ruddy shoreline.

After long and careful thinking Jack sprung up and almost ran for his life, while muttering 'I need that rum, don't care bout anything just need the rum and fast'.

Finally Jack came to a circle of palm trees. He stood in front of one that was propped up by a small mound and counted four small steps until he had reached another equally tall palm tree and turned to the right bounding off until he had reached yet another tree. As he ran up to it he lost his footing and fell straight on the tree causing it to shake. Jack pulled himself as close as possible so he was hugging it as several coconuts fell around him.

Smiling a semi gold teeth smile he strolled out from underneath the tree thinking he wasn't going to be hit, and a single last coconut came hurling down towards him, and before Jack knew it the coconut had hit him full force on the top of his head and also fell to the floor.

Jack wore a look of pure priceless confusion on his face, and quietly said ow before falling himself to the floor unconscious.

**A day later...**

Jack woke up with a pounding headache and groaned. He looked up and the sun had almost set completely. He came to a crouching position and felt around for a lock and scraped away the sand to reveal a secret rusted door. He felt in his pockets and found a single carefully made key with small indentations marking out the letters RUM.

He fiddled with the lock until with a triumphant _HA_ he opened the door and pulled out a fresh unopened bottle of rum and plonked back onto the sand. He held it to his head breathing out a sigh of relief, and then pulled the cork out and downed the bottle like water before he reached in and brought out another one and repeated the same motion. Then without thought he chucked the two empty bottles out of sight and again reached down into the hole and this time pulled out four bottles and closed and locked the lid before making his way back down rather wobbly to the shore picking up two stones and a couple of sticks on his way.

When Jack had sat down he created a small fire and with the two pieces of flint he set to trying to light the twigs and with no luck realised pouring a bit of the tasty alcoholic liquid onto the sticks might get it alight, which in turn brought back disturbing memories of _Miss Elizabeth Swan_, which he said in his best posh accent however slightly slurred, setting all the precious rum alight, and with this thought he grabbed the bottles and hugged them tightly like they were babies.

He unwillingly uncorked one of the bottles and looked away with disgust at the apparent awful waste as he trickled the liquid onto the sticks and again started with the flint which finally lit and he sat back propped up on his elbows watching the sun set and the sky took his breath away.

It was beautiful shades of crimson and orange and a little bit of purple which whilst being tipsy Jack outlined all the colours with his hand that was held up in front of him and as if he were painting he began to use brush stroke movements whilst chuckling to himself.

going to plan? i think not! review please!


End file.
